Aaron and Emily: About Face
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Enter SSA David Rossi. We all know this is gonna be fun. HP


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. So our first episode with SSA David Rossi. Gotta tell ya I'm a Gideon fan but Dave has grown on me. Right away Dave knows Hotch is separated. Now in the show no one on the team knows. In my series, well Emily knows obviously so I'm gonna have Dave pick up on that and then possibly have the three talk. Cause as shown in my stories outside my series, I like the idea of Dave, Hotch and Emily being a slightly tighter knit group then the rest. After all we've seen that those two are the ones keeping Hotch from falling apart this season. Have fun.

Disclaimer: I dreamed I owned them, does that count?

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch looked out his office window at Emily as Dave mentioned Hotch not telling the team he was separated. Dave followed his gaze.

"Prentiss knows doesn't she?" Dave said.

Hotch nodded. "She's been helping me deal with it." he saw the look on Dave's face. "Not like that Dave. She's who I talk to and the one person who doesn't push for answers when I don't give them."

Dave nodded. "Well then as your former best friend I guess I should get to know you new one."

Hotch crossed his arms. "You'd have to ask Emily about that."

"You called her Emily." Dave pointed out.

"I know." Hotch said. "Because we're talking about her as my friend not as my subordinate. We've established that there is a difference."

"That's smart." Dave said. "Why don't we go ask Emily if she'll join us for drinks."

Hotch smirked. "Fine but on her ground Dave. And don't even think about trying to charm her, I warned her."

Dave mocked frowned. "Take the fun right out of my life."

Hotch led the way out of his office. "To keep Prentiss safe from you? Always."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Forty-five minutes later Emily found herself standing at her kitchen island with Hotch while Dave looked around her living room.

"Ok why is he here again?" Emily asked.

Hotch leaned forward on his hands. "His words? Since he's my old best friend he think he should get to know you, my new one."

Emily gave Hotch a side glance. "You men are so weird."

Hotch smiled. "And Dave takes it to a whole new level." he stood straight. "Come on let's get him a drink before he starts thinking we're talking about him."

"Too late." Dave said over his shoulder as he admired the view from Emily's window.

Emily grabbed three tumblers and followed Hotch. "What have I gotten myself into?"

Hotch and Emily settled on the couch while Dave sat on Emily's recliner. Hotch filled the three tumblers with scotch and handed one to Dave before taking his own. Emily grabbed hers and sat back, watching both men.

"You don't need to profile me Prentiss." Dave said.

"It's Emily." Emily said. "And isn't that what you just did while looking around my place?"

Hotch chuckled. "She got you there Dave."

Dave smiled. "Ok I'll give you that Emily, I did. But you don't have to profile me, just ask what you want to know. Aaron will tell you if I'm lying."

Emily shook her head. "That's ok I like finding things out on my own in my own ways."

Hotch looked at her. "Garcia?"

Emily smiled. "Garcia."

Dave frowned. "The tech girl?"

Hotch smirked at his old friend. "There isn't much that Garcia can't find out."

Dave cleared his throat. "I suddenly feel very exposed."

"As you should." Emily said. "Garcia is one woman you don't want to cross."

"Yeah I'm getting that." Dave said. "So Emily how'd you find out about Hotch being separated?"

Emily looked at Hotch with her eyebrows raised. "Blunt isn't he?"

Hotch nodded. "Should have warned you about that too."

Emily shook her head and looked back at Dave. Feeling Hotch's ok pat on the arm, she started from the beginning. Dave on his part stayed quiet while Emily spoke with an occasional add in from Hotch.

"How are you holding up Aaron?" Dave asked once the two were done.

Hotch took a deep breath. "I'm holding together."

Dave looked at Emily. "He telling the truth?"

Emily smiled. "Yeah he is."

Dave smiled as well and looked back at Hotch. "Is there any chance of you and Hailey getting back together?"

"I get the feeling the only that's going to happen is if I leave the BAU." Hotch said.

"And since it's part of who you are," Dave said.

"It's not something I can do." Hotch finished for Dave.

Emily watched Hotch's face and put her hand over Hotch's free one. Dave watched the two as Hotch gave Emily a small smile and squeezed her hand.

'Maybe this divorce isn't so bad.' Dave thought. 'As long as he has her, he'll be just fine.'

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Alright this one done. Dave knows and he already sees what we all know is coming. Though I will be evil and tell you, I'm not telling you when it's coming. Hehe. *clears throat* K that was mean. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission

Sarah here. She doesn't trust me with secrets anymore. I like to tease people. :) Editing outside is fun! Especially when you've got an iPod and it's kinda nice out. Okay, kisses!~Sarah!!!

It's not that I don't trust you Sarah, I just haven't decided when I'm getting them together yet. *looks at stunned faces on readers* What? It's not like I have everything planned ahead of time.


End file.
